The Day Vegeta's World Stopped!
by Sara1991
Summary: Vegeta has always been brooding, determined & self absorbed. But what happens when it all goes too far? Rest of Summary inside: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY CLAIM THE STORY & CHARACTERS I CREATE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Day **

**Vegeta's **

**World **

**Stopped**

* * *

Vegeta has always been brooding, determined & self absorbed. But what happens when it all goes too far?

The crime rate in the city increases & for the most part, Vegeta thinks he can take care of it all by himself with any help from anyone…even though Gohan & Goku do help…& it pisses Vegeta off; so he stops helping in order to train to become stronger than Goku.

But he has his reasons for all of this. His daughter Bulla got pregnant at 15 & died during childbirth & because he's the father, Goten got full custody…which pisses Vegeta off to no end…even though he's allowed to see his grandchild.

And with no dragon balls left he can't wish her back.

However, that's not the worst of his problems. After his son loses a fight with Goten because he would rather be dating or whatever, Vegeta forces him to train with him in the hyperbolic chamber so they can train.

However, there was a big cost; when they come back Bulma was killed because someone broke into their home; she tried & failed to fight them off.

After that Vegeta's world goes spiraling out of control.

What will happen? Will Vegeta find a way to bring his family back? Or will he have lost everything?

* * *

Vegeta was in a particularly bad mood today; it's been six months since his daughter Bulla died in child birth. She had a son named Gobull; he had blue spiky hair and black eyes.

**Flashback:**

"Come on Vegeta, you can't just stop protecting the city because the others are helping!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"Just you watch me! Becoming stronger than Goku, you and Trunks are my top priorities!" Vegeta exclaimed as he trudged through and out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked crossing her arms as Vegeta started flying away.

"To find your son to find out why he lost to that Goten and why he doesn't care about becoming stronger! And then I'm taking him to train in the hyperbolic chamber!" Vegeta yelled back.

"That man…" Bulma huffed as walked back into her house, locking the door on the way; she just didn't trust anyone anymore.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"There you are!" Vegeta exclaimed, scaring the crap out of Trunks and Goten.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked shocked as Goten stood there.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you training?" Vegeta asked seriously, looking at Trunks.

"I don't want to train every minute of the day like you; it's boring." Trunks said looking at Vegeta.

"And what's this I hear about you losing to him?" Vegeta asked pointing to Goten.

"I've beaten him plenty of times…" Trunks tried reasoning with his dad.

"But not every time; that's what really matters! You have to beat him every single time!" Vegeta yelled becoming pissed off.

"Why?" Trunks asked; this of course only pissed Vegeta off even more.

"Why? Why? WHY?! Because becoming stronger is what's most important! _WE_ have to be able to beat Kakarot and his offspring!" Vegeta yelled.

"No…that's what you want! Goten and I are friends and he's the father of my nephew, your grandson, who you never mention!" Trunks yelled back.

"Come on; right now!" Vegeta exclaimed as he went to grab Trunks's arm.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked looking at Vegeta.

"To the hyperbolic time chamber!" Vegeta said seriously.

"What does mom have to say about this?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I told her all about it. Listen, if you fight me there and become stronger I'll leave you alone for a full year." Vegeta said just as serious as before.

"Deal. I'll see you in a year." Trunks said to Goten.

"Ok…" Goten said in shock…


	2. Chapter 2

"Why does it matter if we're stronger than Goku and his family?" Trunks asked annoyed as they flew up to the hyperbolic time chamber.

"It matters because we need to be the strongest of all Saiyans. Nothing else matters." Vegeta said seriously.

"What about mom and Gobull?" Trunks asked as they continued to fly.

"Your mother matters a great deal to me; that child matters as well. But becoming stronger matters more; and beating Kakarot is just the icing on top of the cake." Vegeta said seriously.

"Whatever floats your boat." Trunks sighed as they made it to The Lookout.

"What the hell does that even mean? Your blasted mother says it all the damn time." Vegeta said seriously.

"It's just an expression dad…well let's get this done and over with." Trunks mumbled.

"You need to have some respect for all of what I'm teaching you." Vegeta said as they went to the Time Chamber.

"Well hello." Korin said calmly as he walked out.

"Hello Korin." Trunks said politely.

"Hello talking cat creature; we are here to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. My boy here needs to become stronger." Vegeta said seriously while Trunks stood behind him mocking him.

"I see. Well you can go ahead and go in; nobody is currently using it." Korin said calmly.

"Thank you." Trunks said politely.

"Yeah, thanks. Come on boy." Vegeta said calmly, dragging Trunks along.

"Yay…" Trunks said sarcastically.

Meanwhile…

While Vegeta was forcing Trunks to train, Bulma was home alone baking.

"That man…" Bulma mumbled as she cracked some eggs.

"But…I do love him." Bulma said as she cracked the final egg.

"Poor Trunks…he doesn't want to fight like that anymore; he just wants to find a nice girl and settle down." Bulma said to herself as she mixed everything in a bowl.

"Hmm…must've been nothing." Bulma asked looking out her window; she heard a strange noise; she went back to baking her cake.

"What are you doing here all alone?" A strange man asked walking into the kitchen.

"Who are you? Get out of my house!" Bulma said holding up a knife.

"I'm not afraid of you or your little knife." The man said as two of his friends walked in as well.

"Get out of my house!" Bulma yelled again holding out the knife.

"Stubborn, are you? I like it." The first man said as he lunged at Bulma; he was going to pin her down and rape her, but when he lunged at her he turned her wrist, breaking it and stabbing her in the side, killing her. But she didn't die right away; she suffered.

"Ve-ge-ta…" Those were Bulma's final words as she lay there dying.

**Half an Hour Later:**

Goten, Chi-Chi and Goku brought Gobull over to see Bulma for awhile.

"Oh my Kami; Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled shocked as Chi-Chi cried while keeping Gobull out of there.

"Bulma…" Goku said sadly as he held her dead body in his arms.

"Dad…we have to tell Trunks and Vegeta." Goten said calmly, but upset.

"Right…but she deserves better than this." Goku said picking Bulma up; he was going to take her to bury her in his yard.

"Right." Goten said sadly.

Meanwhile…

Back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta and Trunks had been in there for about half a year now and they were getting stronger by each passing minute, much to Vegeta's delight and Trunks's dismay; they were each very bored.

Trunks was bored in general and Vegeta was bored with Trunks and his attitude.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Because this is boring! I just want to live my life how I want to life!" Trunks yelled annoyed.

"How can you say that this is boring?! This is the most important thing that we could ever be doing!" Vegeta yelled shooting off Gatling Guns.

"Dad, as much as I much as I like training and fighting; I do not like spending my entire life fighting. I do want to find my proper mate and settle down. I want to have kids and such." Trunks said seriously.

"None of that matters!" Vegeta yelled furious.

"What about mother?" Trunks asked upset.

"She matters, but not like fighting and becoming stronger!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't believe you! I'm done; you can train on your own!" Trunks yelled as he went to sit in the house.

"Fine. Sit down and become weaker! I'll become stronger on my own!" Vegeta yelled pissed off.

**Half A Year Later:**

"Are you ready to leave now?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"Yes; I'm ready to get out of this place." Trunks said calmly.

"And since you didn't train the entire time, I'm going to leave you alone for half a year." Vegeta said seriously.

"Better than nothing…" Trunks mumbled.

When they left the chamber they came upon Goku, Gohan and Goten, looking very grim.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Vegeta and Trunks asked looking at the three.

"What happened?" Trunks asked looking at their grim faces.

"It's Bulma." Goku said getting Vegeta's attention right away.

"What about Bulma; what happened?!" Vegeta asked demanding an answer.

"She's dead. She was baking or something and someone I'm guessing broke in and killed her. And all because you were too selfish to stay home with her." Goku said rather coldly.

"What? No…" Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time, shocked.

"NOOOO!" Vegeta yelled taking off to go find her.

"Where is she?" Trunks asked sadly.

"In our backyard in a box." Goku said calmly as Trunks took off to get his father.

When they arrived they stared in shock; she looked terrible.

"Bulma." "Mom." "I'm so sorry." Vegeta and Trunks said sadly at the same time as they fell to their knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Months Later:**

It had three months since Bulma was killed and Vegeta has searched and searched for a way to bring her back. But alas with no dragon balls, he has found no way.

"Dad, are you ok?" Trunks asked concerned as Vegeta sat at the table with him and Goku.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a consuming ass who put fighting and becoming stronger over your mother and sister. I want to apologize to you as well Kakarot. I had a dream last night. It was of Bulma asking me why. Why was I so consumed with becoming the strongest? Why was it so important? And I didn't have an answer…like every time I've had that dream. And then my father appeared all of the sudden; he told me the true meaning of strength and why Kakarot was always one step ahead of me." Vegeta explained as he remembered his dreams.

**Flashback:**

**Dream World:**

"Vegeta." Bulma said in dream form.

"Woman. I'm so sorry." Vegeta said to dream Bulma.

Bulma looked like a complete and total wreck; her hair was a mess, she was pale and she had a gaping hole in her side from where she was stabbed. She also has blood gushing endlessly down her side.

"Why? Why was becoming stronger so much more important than I was? Why couldn't you learn to let go? Why was it so important to beat Goku so badly? Why was that all more important than me? Why was it more important than our marriage? Why was more important than our family? More important than our kids' dreams and happiness?" Dream Bulma asked hurt, confused and angry.

"I don't know…I guess it's just how I was raised…" Vegeta said down on himself.

"But that's not how I raised you. I raised you that yes, strength and becoming stronger was important; but not as important as family and friends. Family and friends are where true strength lies. If you don't have family and friends by your side you have nothing. If you have both family and friends by your side you have all the strength in the world. If you have loved ones to protect you'll find all the strength you need to muster up. Yes, train; but don't put it above you family. Do you understand?" Dream Vegeta's father asked.

"Do you understand?" Dream Bulma asked.

"Do you truly understand?" Dream Bulma and Dream Vegeta's father asked again.

"Yes…I understand; I get it. I get why Kakarot's always able to beat me…it just bothers me." Vegeta said seriously.

"I think he gets it." Dream Vegeta's father said looking at Dream Bulma.

"Yes, I agree." Dream Bulma said smiling as her features went back to normal.

"Bulma…" Vegeta said sadly.

"I love you." Bulma said bending down to kiss Vegeta on his cheek.

"I don't want you to go. I love you." Vegeta said, tears running down his face; he didn't want this to be goodbye.

"This isn't goodbye. I'll always be in your heart and memories and in Trunks's as well. I love you too." Dream Bulma said before disappearing.

"Go find a man named Vault; he'll tell you how to bring your wife back without dragon balls…and maybe even your daughter. But you must be willing to do as he says. You must also be willing to allow your son, Goku, Goku's family and the others to help as well." Dream Vegeta's father said seriously.

"Yes of course; I'll do anything." Vegeta said seriously.

"Very good. Then go and find your true love." Dream Vegeta's father said before disappearing.

And that's when Vegeta woke up, covered in sweat from head to toe.

**End Flashback:**

"That's pretty specific…" Gohan said walking in.

"Yeah, he's right." Goten said walking in behind him.

"Where's Gobull?" Vegeta asked right away shocking everyone in the room; this is the first time he's ever asked about Gobull right out of the gates.

"He's with mom; he's doing just fine." Goten said seriously.

'This dream must've really opened his eyes.' Trunks thought to himself.

"And Trunks…I'm sorry for making you do something you didn't want to do. From now on I'll let you come to me if you want to train and such." Vegeta said seriously.

"Uh…thank you." Trunks said shocked.

"I mean it." Vegeta said seriously.

"I can tell. Well, let's go find this Vault guy." Trunks said determined.

"Do you know how to find him?" Goku asked seriously.

"Absolutely not." Vegeta said causing everyone to fall over.

"Maybe we should ask Piccolo; he's good at this kind of stuff." Goku said calmly.

"I guess so… Where is he?" Vegeta asked as he got up.

"Somewhere downtown; it's his, Krillin's and Tien's shifts." Gohan said simply.

"Well then let's go." Vegeta said determined to get his wife back.

"Right." Trunks, Goku and Gohan said at the same time.

**Downtown: **

It was the middle of the day and it was already a disaster.

People were robbing and looting places, stealing from others and beating the crap out of others; but what caught Vegeta's attention was this man was robbing, attacking and probably about to rape some lady at gunpoint. It was the same man who killed Bulma…but Vegeta didn't know that.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Vegeta yelled running over to the two.

"Who's going to make me? You? What can you do short-stack?" The man asked laughing; that was until Vegeta punched him square in the gut.

"More than you think." Vegeta said standing there smiling.

"Thank you." The lady said before running off; she kind of looked like Bulma except her hair was more of a green than a blue.

"Aww man! Come on dude; she was my next score. Hey, I know this woman; I killed her several months ago." The man said looking at a picture of Bulma. That set not only Vegeta off, but also Trunks, Goku and Gohan.

"That's my wife!" Vegeta yelled pummeling the guy into a brick wall.

"Where were you when me and my crew were in your house?" The man asked really pissing Vegeta off now.

"I was off being a stupid ass! But I'm here now and I will avenge her!" Vegeta yelled punching a hole through the guy's gut, killing him slowly.

"Plea-please help me…" The man said, begging Vegeta.

"How does it feel to bleed out slowly? How does feel to slowly die while someone just watches? How do you think my wife felt?" Vegeta asked looking at the man.

"We didn't mean to kill her; we were just going to rape and rob her. It was an accident that she ended up dead." The man said looking at Vegeta as his vision became blurred.

"Was it also an accident that you didn't go get her help?" Vegeta asked looking at the man.

"Uh…" With that last noise, the man died.

"Let's go find Piccolo." Vegeta said plainly.

'That was for you Bulma. And don't you worry; I'm going to get you back." Vegeta said to himself as he started walking.

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked looking at Vegeta.

"To ask you for help." Vegeta said simply.

"You want my help?" Piccolo asked shocked.

"He's really changed. I know how it seems; but he has great regret." Goku said calmly; that was the only reason Piccolo believed any of them. He had no trust for Vegeta and as much as he liked Trunks; he was Vegeta's son and only living family member here on earth.

"What do you need from me?" Piccolo asked sighing.

"My father came to me in a dream and told me…yes I know how that sounds, but just listen to me. He came to me in a dream and told me that there was another way to make wishes. But we needed to find a guy named Vault. But he didn't tell me how to find him." Vegeta said calmly.

"You want to find Vault? You don't find Vault; he finds you…if he thinks you're worthy. That's all I know about the guy." Piccolo said simply.

"Great…and if this guy knows about me I'll never be deemed worthy." Vegeta sighed frustrated.

"Never say never." A voice said from out of nowhere.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Vegeta asked looking around.

"Over here. Left. Very good. Now look down. Very good. Hi." A mouse like creature said calmly.

"Who are you?" Goku asked curiously.

"My name is Vault." The mouse said calmly.

"You're Vault? But you're a mouse…" Trunks said looking at the creature.

"Yes, I've noticed. But as you can see I'm no ordinary mouse." Vault said calmly as it climbed up onto Trunks's shoulder.

"Right. So you can grant wishes?" Vegeta asked looking at the mouse on Trunks's shoulder.

"No, I do not." Vault said causing the group to groan in annoyance.

"But I know someone who can. Her name is Phoebe; and she's not from earth." Vault said calmly.

"Where is she then?" Trunks asked right away.

"She was born and raised on Venus; she's a celestial being with the power to grant wishes." Vault explained calmly.

"Where do we find her on Venus?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"She lives in the area that you land on when you first get there. However, there's a few catches." Vault said calmly.

"What are the catches?" Vegeta and Trunks asked calmly.

"There's method of payment; that'll be explained when you get there. And then there's another catch; but you'll figure that out when you get there as well." Vault said calmly with a mischievous smile before disappearing.

"Well…ok then; I guess we're heading to Venus." Trunks sighed.

"We can't all go." Vegeta said calmly.

"What about your dreams?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta.

"I mean, some of us have to stay on earth to protect the city, Trunks, Goku and I are going to Venus for sure; we just need one or two more to go with. What say you Goten?" Vegeta asked looking at Goten.

"You really want me to go with?" Goten asked shocked.

"Yeah…" Vegeta said calmly with the look of "say yes, before I change my mind."

"I'd love to go." Goten said calmly; Chi-Chi had Gobull, so yeah…

"I'll stay here." Gohan said calmly.

"I'll go with; I know Venus's areas pretty well." Piccolo explained calmly.

"Well, let's go get the ship and head out." Vegeta said simply as they headed back to his place…


	4. Chapter 4

"So from here to Venus takes roughly twelve hours…so we need to get everything that we need now…unless any of you have a different opinion." Vegeta said determined and then thought about the others for a moment.

"I'm ready now." Trunks said simply.

"Same here." Goten and Goku said determined.

"I've got several water bottles; so I'm good." Piccolo said standing there.

"So, we're ready?" Vegeta asked hopeful.

"Yes; let's go." Trunks, Goku and Goten said while Piccolo stood there ready to go.

**Two Hours Later:**

Vegeta has done nothing but pace around the ship and mumble to himself.

"It's hard to believe he's changed." Piccolo said looking at Vegeta pace back and forth on the ship.

"But he has; I can tell. There's just something more calming about him." Trunks said seriously.

"I can feel it too." Goku said seriously.

"Yeah…" Goten said simply.

"Well I can feel it; it's just really different and weird." Piccolo said as they continued to watch Vegeta pace back and forth.

'Bulma…I will get you back…one way or another. And then I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you…and then I'll beat Kakarot. But you and Trunks, Gobull and hopefully Bulla will come first. This is promise you.' Vegeta said to himself.

**Ten and a Half Hours Later:**

"Hello and welcome to Venus." Someone randomly said with a smile.

"How may we be of help of you?" Another person asked politely.

"Yes, we're looking for Phoebe…" Vegeta said calmly.

"Our celestial princess? You're here for wishes aren't you?" The second person asked calmly.

"Yes." The gang answered at the same time.

"Well…while I don't know much about her powers; I do know she can only grant one wish per person…unless it's a group wish; then its one wish period. And I do believe she can only grant one or two wishes at a time depending on what the wish is. But please, follow me and I'll take you to her." The man said calmly.

"Thank you." Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"Your highness." The man said bowing; the others following suit.

"What can I do you for Maximus? Who have you brought to me?" A big, burly man with brown hair, a big brown beard and brown eyes asked gruffly; he was the king of Venus.

"These people wish to make a wish." The man, Maximus said calmly.

"Aww. Wish makers! It's about time we got someone wanting to make a wish. Are you all here for a wish or is it a group wish.

"We have two wishes between us…if that's ok." Trunks said speaking for him, Vegeta and Goten.

"Well ok then. Please follow me." The king said with a smile.

"Why do I get the feeling something's going on?" Goku whispered to Vegeta.

"Because something is going on…so be ready." Vegeta said seriously, to everyone.

"Phoebe, my beautiful daughter." The kind said happily as they entered the room.

There was a beautiful young girl sitting on a chair; she looked sad. She had long brownish-orange colored hair and emerald green eyes; she was also short…maybe five foot even. She had caught Trunks's attention right away and he her.

"Yes father? Who have you brought today?" Phoebe asked softly as she stood up.

"These people wish to make two wishes." The king said happily while Phoebe looked less than happy.

"Oh…ok." Phoebe said dully looking at the group.

"Don't be like that. This will be the last group I bring you." The king said with a smile.

"That's what you always say…" Phoebe said sadly.

"She doesn't have to grant our wishes if she absolutely doesn't want to." 'Bulma wouldn't want someone to be forced to do something they don't want to do just for her." Vegeta said shocking everyone and then said to himself.

"Oh, but that's why you're here isn't it? She'll be fine." The king asked shocked and then said when he regained his composure.

"I don't feel right forcing someone to do what they don't want to do anymore." Vegeta said calmly.

"But…" The king started; he was becoming annoyed.

"I'll do it." Phoebe said right away.

'He looks so sad; he's lost someone very near and dear to his heart…someone he loved very much. They all have… I wonder if it's the same person…' Phoebe thought as she looked at Vegeta.

"Splendid!" The king said happily.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure." Phoebe said calmly.

"How did you find out about my daughter?" The king asked with a smile.

"A character named Vault." Vegeta said plainly; there was something about this guy he didn't trust.

"Vault huh?" The king asked very interested.

"Yes. And he mentioned prices and catches…" Vegeta said looking at the kind.

"The catch is you have to find and catch me within an hour. If you can do that, you get your wish. If you cannot, you don't get a wish. You may do it one at a time or you may all do it at the same time. As for the price…we'll discuss that when and if the time comes." Phoebe said shocking her father; he normally makes the rules.

"Sounds like fun." Goku said happily.

"Please, turn around as the princess gets ready to hide. The rules are simple; she is allowed to move around as she wishes. If you have location powers of any sort, you are not allowed to use them. Your goal is to catch her and that's it. So please, turn around while Princess Phoebe hides." Maximus said simply.

Once everyone turned around Phoebe immediately took off, not even waiting for her father to say anything to her.

After about three minutes Phoebe gave Maximus her signal.

"You all may turn around now; she is hidden. So good luck and happy hunting; your hour begins…NOW." Maximus said waving is flag.

Goku and Goten took off east while Piccolo went west; Vegeta and Trunks went north.

Normally the king would root for the wish makers to find his daughter, but this time he wasn't; she was up to something and he didn't know what it was…but it couldn't be good.

**Forty-Five Minutes Later:**

'They're running out of time… Very good. But what is she planning?' The king asked himself.

Piccolo had given up; he knew Trunks and Vegeta would find her with how determined they were.

"The Namekian has dropped out!" Maximus called out much to his dismay and the king's delight.

"Found her!" Everyone heard Vegeta and Trunks call out with only two minutes left on the clock.

In reality they had found her fifteen minutes in…

**With Vegeta, Trunks & Phoebe:**

"Where the hell could she possibly have gone?" Vegeta asked after ten or so minutes.

"I'm not sure…" Trunks said looking around.

"We have to find her…" Vegeta growled looking up and down.

"Dad, calm down. Oh wait…shhh… Listen." Trunks said when he heard someone crying.

After three minutes or so they found Phoebe hiding under a bridge; she was crying.

"Well hello." Vegeta and Trunks said looking at Phoebe.

"Oh hi…I didn't think you'd find me so fast." Phoebe said a bit dazed.

"Are you ok?" Trunks asked looking at the upset girl in front of them.

"Not really…" Phoebe answered sadly.

"That man's not your father is he?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"No, he's my step father. My dad was king of Venus and my mom was queen. My dad died when I was little; I don't really remember him. My mom died three years ago…he killed her. That's when all the forced wishes stopped." Phoebe explained calmly.

"So…we found you; what's your price?" Vegeta asked right away.

"Get me out of here. I don't care where you take me; but I can't stay here. I'm almost seventeen; that means I'll be an adult soon. And that means I'll be old enough to marry and have relations. That's what he's waiting for. If he can do all that to me he'll be able to be the actual king. So please, take me with you and I'll make any wish you have come true." Phoebe said seriously, pleading with them.

"Deal." Trunks and Vegeta said simply.

**Current Time:**

"So you found the princess. You can claim your prize for a price. What is the price princess?" The king asked seriously.

"That they take me away from here." Phoebe said seriously.

"You can't do that…" The king said in shock.

"Yes I can; I am the rightful ruler of Venus. And I'm leaving. I renounce my royalty and no longer in line for the throne. And that means you'll never get to rule. I'm putting Maximus in charge. And that's final." Phoebe said seriously just before Vegeta threw her over his shoulder and took off with Trunks, Goku, Goten and Piccolo right behind him…


	5. Chapter 5

"So…do you need anything in particular to bring my wife and daughter back?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"I can only grant a single person a wish once a year…" Phoebe said calmly.

"Yes we know…but we have two separate wishes. My dad and I want my mother; and Goten wants his mate back. His mate just happens to be my sister." Trunks explained calmly; there was something about this girl that got to him; he really liked her.

"And my wife and daughter." Vegeta said seriously.

"Well…your wishes are to bring back the dead; I can do that…but it takes a lot of my energy. I'll bring back one, but then I sleep for a week. And then I need another two days. But then I can bring back the second and sleep for another week. I need somewhere safe to sleep so that my stepdad either can't find me or get to me." Phoebe explained.

"You can stay with us." Trunks said right away.

"He's right; you can stay with us." Vegeta said seriously.

It wasn't just that this girl could bring back his wife and daughter, but he could see that his son was connecting with this girl. And from now on he was going to take in his family's feelings and such.

"Ok." Phoebe said a little shocked that they would invite a complete stranger to stay with them.

"So do you need anything else to bring them back?" Vegeta asked right away.

"A picture so I know who I'm bringing back. Other than that, no. One of their favorite items makes it easier though." Phoebe said softly.

"What about their body?" Vegeta asked right away.

"You have their bodies?" Phoebe asked in shock.

"We have Bulma's body…it's perfectly preserved at my place." Goku said calmly.

"Why, is that a problem?" Vegeta asked looking at Phoebe, concern evident on his face.

"No…it actually makes my job easier…I can probably bring them both back on the same day. I didn't realize you had a body. Having a body means that I just have to call the soul back. I don't have to completely recreate the body. It takes much less energy." Phoebe said sighing with relief.

"We can get Bulla's body back if you want." Goten said simply.

"If you can that would be nice." Phoebe said looking at the guys.

"Great." Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time happily.

**Eleven Hours Later:**

"We're home." Trunks said as he tried to wake Phoebe.

"Let her sleep; it can wait one more night. We've waited this long already." Vegeta said as Trunks stood there; he was in shock…but he was also happy that his dad was somewhat changing.

"Ok." Trunks said picking Phoebe up and carried her inside.

Trunks then placed her in his bed to let her rest.

'She is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen…' Trunks thought to himself.

**Several Hours Later:**

Vegeta was sleeping on the couch; he has been unable to sleep in his own bed since Bulma was killed.

But he was sleeping on the couch when he started dreaming about Bulma again.

"I'm so very proud of you Vegeta." Dream Bulma said happily.

"Thank you…" Vegeta said sadly.

"Don't be sad." Dream Bulma said softly with a soft smile.

"But you wouldn't be in this position if I wasn't so selfish." Vegeta said seriously.

"True…but I still love you and always will…no matter what. You're my mate; I'm your mate. And thanks to you Trunks found his." Dream Bulma said with a smile.

"You mean Phoebe?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

"Yes. I feel like she's going to be such a sweet girl." Dream Bulma said seriously.

"Yes, I agree. And when they have kids I promise not to go overboard with them being stronger than Kaka…Goku's offspring's offspring." Vegeta said seriously.

"Good…I'm glad." Dream Bulma said happily.

"I can't wait for tomorrow; I'll be able to hold you in my arms again." Vegeta said happily.

"Oh Vegeta…I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit longer. It's not that Phoebe can't do it; she can. But there are going to be some interfering situations. I can't tell you what, but you won't be able to bring me back tomorrow." Dream Bulma said sadly.

"Will I ever get to you in my arms again?" Vegeta asked sadly.

"Yes, eventually. It just might take longer that you hoped." Dream Bulma said calmly.

"I understand." Vegeta said seriously; he would fight tooth and nail to bring her back…no matter how long he had to wait.

"I'm glad. You've come such a long way." Dream Bulma said with a smile.

"And it's all thanks to you." Vegeta said looking at her.

"Thank you. But I have to go now. I love you." Dream Bulma said before reaching over to hug and gently kiss Vegeta on his cheek.

"I love you too." Vegeta said savoring the feeling over her lips on his cheek.

Vegeta immediately woke up and felt his cheek.

"Dad, are you alright?" Trunks asked looking at his dad.

"The girl; is she ok?" Vegeta asked right away.

"You mean Phoebe? Yeah, she's fine; she's asleep." Trunks said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"I'm pretty sure." Trunks said standing up.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked rubbing her eyes.

"You're ok…" Vegeta sighed.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Is there something I can eat before we go to your wife?" Phoebe asked as her stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, I'll make breakfast." Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok. I'm going to use the bathroom." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Ok." Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time while Vegeta went to make breakfast.

"What's going on dad?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I had a dream about your mother last night; she said something's going to happen that prevents her from being revived today. I can only assume that something's going to happen to the girl." Vegeta said seriously.

"Wahhh!" They heard Phoebe scream from the bathroom.

"Phoebe!" Trunks and Vegeta yelled running to the bathroom.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked seeing some guy who had Phoebe by her throat with a knife.

"Back off or I kill her. I hear the girl can make wishes; she's going to grant all of mine. Let me through or she dies." The man said with a wicked smile as he scooted by.

"Don't worry Phoebe; we'll come for you." Vegeta said calmly as the man left with Phoebe.

"So we need to come up with a plan." Trunks said right away.

"We're here!" Goku and Goten said happily.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked noticing their faces.

"Phoebe was kidnapped by some guy." Vegeta said calmly.

"Why didn't you help her?!" Goku asked annoyed.

"We did help her…" Trunks said seriously.

"If we would've done anything, he would've killed her; he had a knife to her throat." Vegeta said seriously.

"Oh…" Goku and Goten said realizing the situation.

"First things first; we need to figure out where he took her." Trunks said seriously.

"Then we need to figure out how to save her without her getting killed." Vegeta said seriously.

"We need Piccolo; he can probably find her easily." Goku said seriously.

"Right. Then we just need to think of a smart plan." Vegeta said seriously.

"Agreed." Everyone said at the same time…


	6. Chapter 6

"What's going on? Didn't that princess bring Bulma back yet?" Piccolo asked when Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Goten found him, Tien, Krillin and Yamcha.

"No; she was kidnapped." Vegeta said calmly.

"I knew you'd fail again! This is all your fault to begin with! Bulma is dead because of you! And you…why couldn't you stand up to your dad better?!" Yamcha yelled pissed off.

"Yamcha, calm down; they're trying to fix this." Krillin said calmly.

"Trying to fix this?! It's his fault to begin with! Bulma is dead because of him; because he's obsessed with becoming stronger than Goku!" Yamcha yelled furious; you could tell he was still in love with Bulma.

"Yamcha…he's changed; he's really trying. He cared for Bulma more than anyone." Goku said calmly.

"He didn't care more than me!" Yamcha yelled furious.

"Yamcha…" Tien started.

"No, he's right; I was an ass and it is my fault my wife is dead. But he's not right about me caring; I cared very much for her…but I was stupid and selfish. But I've changed…a little. It may take me awhile to prove it to you and all that, but I have and I will. And I will get my wife and daughter back. And it starts by getting Phoebe back." Vegeta said very seriously.

"Wow…" Tien and Krillin said in shock.

"It's not that impressive…" Yamcha huffed, jealous.

"Yamcha…what has gotten into you?" Krillin asked shocked.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tien asked as Yamcha took off running.

"I'm going to save that girl and then I'm going to get Bulma back and then she will love me and be mine!" Yamcha yelled taking off.

"Does he know where she is?" Krillin asked confused.

"No…he's running blind and angry." Piccolo said seriously.

"So now what?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"We look for and find the girl." Piccolo said seriously.

"Right!" Everyone said at the same time, agreeing.

"So do you know where she is?" Goku asked causing everyone to fall over.

"No you idiot; I don't know where she is. Do either of you have something of hers that I can trace?" Piccolo asked looking at Trunks and Vegeta.

"I have a hair clip that fell out of her hair when that guy took her." Trunks said as calmly as he could while handing Piccolo the clip.

"This'll do just fine; it has his scent on it as well…it should make it easy to find them." Piccolo said calmly.

**Four Hours Later:**

"I thought you said this was going to be easy…" Tien said in a bored tone of voice.

"Well I have their scents…but it seems they've really travelled a good distance away." Piccolo said seriously, annoyed.

"Relax; as long as we find the girl alive; nothing else matters." Vegeta said as they flew through to the next area.

"She's in here somewhere. I don't know where though; all I can smell is pine." Piccolo said looking in a wooded area.

"Ok. Well let's spread out and split up into groups of two groups of four. Trunks, Goku, Cyclops and I will go one way while the Namekian, Gohan, Goten and Cueball go the other way." Vegeta said calmly.

"Fine by us." Everyone said at the same time.

Once everyone broke up into their teams they broke up again into teams of two to go in separate directions once again.

"Trunks no!" Vegeta yelled when Trunks was shot by some guy with a gun.

"If you're here for the girl, you've come to die!" The man yelled as he cocked his gun again.

"I don't think so." Goku said knocking the gun away and pinning the guy down, breaking his arms in the process.

"Mr. Vegeta?" Phoebe asked coming out and down from a tree.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked as she walked over.

"Hiding. Come with me; bring him with. He's not dead and I can removed the bullet and heal him. But I've still got ten minutes of hiding to do before times up. I'm sorry…they made me give them the rules for my wish making." Phoebe said softly.

"It's ok…let's go." Vegeta whispered back.

"I hear you!" The man from before yelled running over.

"What happened to you?" The man asked looking at the man with broken arms.

"The girl…some guys came looking for her. I shot one of the men, but another broke my arms. Please help me." The man begged.

"Yeah, yeah…" The one man said before shooting the other one.

**With Trunks:**

"Vegeta, you need to go back. You can't stay here." Bulma said distantly.

"Mom?" Trunks asked dazed and confused.

"You need to go back. If you die there's no point in wishing me back and your dad will be all alone and he'll kill himself out of guilt." Bulma said, still distantly.

"I miss you… What happened?" Trunks asked still dazed and confused and in a little pain.

"You were shot in the shoulder and are now in shock." Bulma said calmly.

"Phoebe?" Trunks asked sitting up.

"She's fine; she's trying to heal you as we speak. Go back to her. Go back to her and your dad. Go back so you can save her and wish me and Bulla back." Bulma said seriously.

"Yes, of course. I'll see you soon?" Trunks asked looking at his mother.

"Yes, most defiantly. Just go back." Bulma said seriously, with a little more force this time.

"Trunks." Phoebe said gently shaking Trunks.

"Hey…" Trunks said slowly sitting up, holding his shoulder.

"Where are we?" Trunks asked after a few minutes.

"Thank you so much!" Vegeta exclaimed hugging Phoebe and then Trunks.

"Mom says hi…" Trunks said calmly.

"That wish will be mine whether I make the time limit or not!" The man yelled furious that he couldn't find Phoebe.

"What happened to your arm?" Trunks asked looking at Phoebe's upper arm; she looks like she was cut pretty decently.

"Oh…I'm ok…" Phoebe answered.

"What happened?" Trunks asked a little more forcibly this time.

"He cut me when I told him I could only grant him one wish… And then my shirt was because he ripped it when I ran to hide…" Phoebe answered honestly pissing both Trunks and Vegeta off. Even when Vegeta was evil he never raped any girls.

"Stay here with your girl." Vegeta said as he took off down the tree.

"You!" The man from before said pissed off.

"Yes, me." Vegeta said seriously.

"Where's the girl?!" Yamcha yelled running over.

"If I knew that I'd have her. Why don't you ask him?" The man asked looking from Yamcha to Vegeta.

"I'm not asking him; I'm asking you! You are the one who took her, are you not.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Vegeta yelled before firing off a Gatling Gun, killing the man.

"We have the girl already…safe and sound." Vegeta said as Trunks, Goku and Phoebe landed on the ground next to Vegeta.

"You; you're the girl who grants wishes?" Vegeta asked looking at Phoebe in shock.

"Yes…" Phoebe said looking at Yamcha.

"This is Yamcha…he's a family friend." Trunks explained calmly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Yamcha." Phoebe said with a light bow.

"Let's get back home." Vegeta sighed.

"Wait, I have a wish." Yamcha said seriously.

"Ok…but can we do this later; I'm tired." Phoebe said softly.

"Just grant my wish." Yamcha said seriously.

"I have to grant their wishes first. And even if I didn't have their wishes first that's not how it all works. You have to be able to find me within an hour and then there's a price that must be paid. But they asked first and they found me; so they get their wishes first." Phoebe said softly.

"That's just bullshit!" Yamcha yelled pissed off.

"He has the same wish as dad and me…" Trunks said calmly.

"Oh…so why don't you come with?" Phoebe asked looking at Yamcha.

"Because I can't stand him! Did you know that it's his fault she's dead in the first place?" Yamcha asked seriously, looking at Phoebe directly.

"He told me what happened, yes. But I believe he's truly sorry and wants to repent for what he's done." Phoebe said softly, holding her arm.

"Let's get you back home so we can tend to your arm properly.

"Why don't you just heal yourself like you healed Trunks?" Goku asked confused, looking at Phoebe.

"I can't. I don't know why I can't, but I can't." Phoebe said calmly.

"Ok…we'll let's get you home." Trunks said calmly as he picked Phoebe up bridal style, making her blush.

**Five Hours Later:**

"Ok, we're home." Trunks said calmly as Phoebe slowly started waking up.

Her arm had stopped bleeding and was starting to heal up on its own.

"So where is your mother?" Phoebe asked right away.

"Don't you want your arm to be looked at?" Goku asked right away.

"No, I'm fine; I want to grant your wishes now. You've waited long enough now." Phoebe said seriously.

"Ok…" Vegeta and Trunks said in somewhat disbelief; but they were happy nonetheless…


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok…so there is one thing…" Phoebe said calmly.

"And what is that?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"The bodies need to be are your house before I can do anything." Phoebe explained calmly.

"Oh. Well that's fine." Vegeta said calmly as they walked to where Goku had been keeping Bulma; Goten had placed Bulla there as well.

"She's so cold." Vegeta said as he picked up and held Bulma in his arms.

"Well she's dead…so yeah." Yamcha said coldly.

"Well yeah…I know she's dead. I just didn't realize how much I missed her warmth until it was gone." Vegeta said while Yamcha mocked him.

"Yamcha; what has gotten into you?" Goku asked shocked as he watched Yamcha mocking Vegeta's pain.

"What's gotten into me? What's gotten into you? Have you forgotten that it's because of Vegeta that Bulma's dead in the first place? Have you forgotten that he forced his son to train to become stronger than you so that he could defeat you?" Yamcha asked pissed off.

"I will beat Goku someday. But I realize now why he's so much stronger than me; he draws upon his loved ones for strength. He has everything that I have…had; but he always appreciated his family more than I ever did mine. I didn't appreciate mine until I lost them." Vegeta explained as calmly as he could, but it was getting harder and harder to do as he was becoming pissed off.

"Whoopee freaking do! Bulma should be mine; not yours! And I'm going to tell her this when she's brought back!" Yamcha yelled pissed off.

"Please do." Vegeta challenged.

"Let's just get back to the house." Trunks said annoyed.

"Yes, let's. And when we do, Bulma will realize that I'm the one she's meant to be with." Yamcha said as they carried Bulma's and Bulla's bodies to the van.

"Crime is down by 30%." Krillin said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Krillin." Yamcha said annoyed as they made their way to Bulma's and Vegeta's home.

"Where do we put her when we get there?" Vegeta asked seriously.

"Where you found her that day? As for Bulla, because she died in a hospital, she can be placed in her bed." Phoebe said calmly.

"Are you just making things up as you go? It seems like you're making things up as you go." Yamcha said offending Phoebe.

"No, I am not making things up!" Phoebe shot back.

"Then why can Bulla be anywhere; but Bulma has to be where Goku found her?!" Yamcha asked enraged, scaring Phoebe a little.

"Back off Yamcha; that's what she said so that's how we do it." Trunks said defending Phoebe.

"You're just saying that because you like her and your stupid traditions make it that she's yours!" Yamcha yelled.

"She's not mine! And yes, I do like her and yes I've connected with her; but she's not mine!" Trunks shot back.

"Enough!" Phoebe yelled interfering in their argument.

"It has to be that way because Bulla died naturally in a hospital while Bulma was murdered. Naturally and murdered are two different things. Bulma died during childbirth…which is somewhat natural. Bulma being murdered is completely unnatural. So in order to bring back a murdered person, they need to be where their body was found. People who have died naturally don't need that. Does it make since to your tiny little brain now you anal little fucktard?" Phoebe asked, firing off her mouth, shocking both Vegeta and Trunks; they never pictured such a pristine little princess to have a mouth like a sailor.

"Well…I like this girl…" Vegeta said shocked as he kept driving.

"Wow…" Trunks said in shock; he really liked her now.

"Sorry…it's just when I get angry, I have a bit of a temper and I start swearing. Depending how angry I get depends on the words that come out." Phoebe said apologizing.

"No, don't apologize; you're perfectly fine." Vegeta said chuckling a little.

"You're more than fine." Trunks said in amazement, causing her to blush like crazy.

"Well, we're home." Vegeta said as he pulled into his garage.

"Let's get this done with." Trunks said as they got out.

Goten placed Bulla in her bed over the blankets and Vegeta placed Bulma where Goku told him to.

"Bring back Bulla first; Bulma would want that." Vegeta said calmly.

"And how do you know that? How do you know that Bulma doesn't want to come back first?" Yamcha asked pissed off.

"Because I know my wife!" Vegeta shot back.

"He's right." Trunks said calmly.

"So Bulla first or…?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Bulla first." Trunks said leading her to Bulla's room.

"Ok…" Phoebe said concentrating hard.

After a few seconds she lit up with a pink aura.

"Please, grant Goten's wish and bring back his beloved Bulla. Please, Bulla's soul, come back to your body." Phoebe said in some kind of trance.

After a few minutes that pink glow was transferred to Bulla.

Phoebe slumped against a wall and started panting heavily.

"Are you ok?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm ok. Thanks for asking." Phoebe said softly with a smile.

"Mmmm…" Bulla moaned as she sat up.

"Bulla!" Everyone exclaimed in shock and happiness.

"It really worked." Vegeta and Trunks said in disbelief.

"What's going on? Gobull! Is he ok?" Bulla asked suddenly remembering what had happened.

"He's just fine." Goten said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Bulla.

"Daddy?" Bulla asked getting out of bed.

"Hi baby." Vegeta said.

"I'm so sorry about mom!" Bulla cried as she flung herself at Vegeta and then Trunks.

"Don't be; it's my fault." Vegeta said seriously.

"But now we're going to bring her back. Come on Phoebe." Yamcha said dragging Phoebe to Bulma's body.

"Hey, give her a minute; she just brought Bulla back. Phoebe, are you alright?" Trunks asked concerned.

"She's just fine; you're just worried because she's your mate or whatever." Yamcha said dragging her to Bulma.

"Oww; you're hurting me!" Phoebe cried out as Yamcha twisted her wrist.

"Get away from her!" Vegeta yelled punching Yamcha square in the face.

"I'm not her mate; but she's a good kid and doesn't deserve that!" Vegeta yelled pissed off.

"Back off! Bulma needs to be brought back!" Yamcha yelled pissed off.

"Give her time!" Vegeta yelled furious.

"Stop! I can do it! I just need something to drink!" Phoebe yelled annoyed.

"Ok…you could've just said something." Yamcha said going over to her.

"Don't touch me you oversized prick!" Phoebe yelled pissed off.

"Sheesh…" Yamcha said backing off with his arms in the air.

"You're an idiot…" Vegeta mumbled as Trunks got Phoebe some water.

"Thank you." Phoebe said calmly.

"So daddy…I'm sorry I got pregnant at fifteen…" Bulla said sadly.

"I'm very disappointed in you for that; but I will never stop loving you." Vegeta said seriously as he hugged his crying daughter.

"I love you too daddy." Bulla said happily as she hugged him back.

"Ok, I'm ready." Phoebe said ready to go.

"Are you sure?" Trunks and Vegeta asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure." Phoebe said as she got into the same stance as before. Also like before she lit up pink.

Please, grant Vegeta's and Trunks's wish and bring back their wife and mother, Bulma. Please, Bulma's soul, find your way back to your body." Phoebe said in that same kind of trance.

And like before the pink glow around Phoebe transferred to Bulma.

However, unlike before Bulma didn't wake right away.

"What's happening? Why isn't it working?! What did you do?! You didn't do it right!" Yamcha yelled shaking Phoebe.

"He continued to shake Phoebe until he felt someone punch him.

"Why you son of a bit…Bulma!" Yamcha exclaimed happily.

"Let her go." Bulma said angrily and Yamcha did so…happily.

"Bulma I missed you so mu…" Yamcha started, only to be stopped by her slapping him across the face…hard; she then ran to Vegeta and hugged and kissed him.

"What the hell; he's the reason you were killed!" Yamcha yelled.

"No…those men were the reason I was killed. Yes, Vegeta wasn't here; but it wasn't his fault. He was just a selfish, arrogant ass who thought of nothing but himself and becoming stronger. But he's changed, really changed. Unfortunately that took me dying for him to do; but it happened that way and he's changed…at least a little bit. I mean I'm sure he still wants to become stronger than Goku; but that'll never change. And that's fine by me; so long as he spends more time with me and our family." Bulma said seriously.

"I can do that." Vegeta said seriously.

"Thank you dear. And Yamcha, even if you had been the one to wish me back, I still would've gone back to Vegeta." Bulma said seriously; she was going to say something to Phoebe, but noticed she was passed out against the wall.

"She used up all her energy; she needs rest." Vegeta said seriously.

"Yes, I agree." Bulma said with a smile.

"Now Yamcha, if you can't just be happy with being my friend, then you need to leave." Bulma said seriously.

"Fine…but you'll regret this…" Yamcha said as he left.

"I love you Vegeta." Bulma said looking at her husband.

"I love you too Bulma. Now come here." Vegeta said pulling a very warm and living Bulma into his arms.

**One Week Later:**

"Good morning." Phoebe said walking out to where everyone was.

"Thank you so very much!" Everyone said popping poppers, startling Phoebe.

"Yo-You're welcome." Phoebe said in shock.

"I just want to hug you." Bulma said rushing over to and hugging Phoebe.

"You don't have to thank me; I was only doing my job." Phoebe said simply.

"But it means a great deal to us." Bulma and Vegeta said at the same time.

"Well then…you're welcome." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Well…seeing as my job here is done…I should probably head out." Phoebe said calmly.

"No. I mean wait…stay here with me. I really do think we're meant to be together." Trunks said standing in front of Phoebe.

"If you really think that, prove it." Phoebe said challenging him.

"Ok…" Trunks said before pulling her to him and kissing her.

"Awww! Vegeta, our baby boy finally has his proper mate." Bulma said happily.

"Not yet…he hasn't marked or mated her yet. But, I'm sure he will when the time is right." Vegeta said calmly.

"Yes, I agree." Bulma said as she stood there in Vegeta's protective arms watching their family grow…


End file.
